ballet
by kagome-m
Summary: bajo las luces del escenario un pas de deux apasionado, tras las sombras agaurda la muerte e intriga internacional. este es un A.U. fakia x ahirubasado en el libro de ballet del autor tom murphy. se que les gustara tanto ocmo me gusto a mi
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es la primera historia que escribo de princesa tutu es un U.A. tomado de el libro ballet de tom murphy ya sabe no? Ni princes tute personajes en gral ni el libro ni nada me pertenecen solo lo hice pq me parece un buen libro asi que disfruntenlo pq va pa largo

BAJO LAS LUCES DEL ESENARIO, UN PAS DE DEUX APSAIONADO TRAS LAS SONMBRAS CRECE LA INTRIGA INTERNACIONAL – ES UN AH/FA.

Ballet

Nueva york 1975

Ahiru Hale esperaba a la sombra de un bastidores, a la izquierda del gran escenario; dentro de una hora y diez minutos, exactamente, debería enloquecer y morir "siempre que viva hasta entonces" pensó." Siempre que toda esa gente no se levante para abandonar el teatro." Porque Ahiru Hale estaba apunto de encarar al publico de ballet mas exigente del mundo, en el papel mas difícil jamás creado para una bailarina. Ahiru Hale iba a convertirse en la norteamericana mas joven que hubiera encarnado a Giselle. Y tenia la sensación de que todas las grandes Giselles de la historia se agolpaban en la platea, con ciento treinta y cinco años de belleza, talento y perfección técnica, para observar desdeñosamente la presunción de esa chiquilla yanqui, mas criticas de cualquier critico.

Ahiru estremecida flexiono sus esbeltas piernas en _demi-plie_ las estiro y volvio a flexionarlas pensando: "esto es para la pavlova." Continuo el ejercicio levantando las manos en graciosos arcos por sobre la cabeza en _port-de-bras_ y agrego " y estonpara fany elsser ….. y esto para , carlota grissi …" La letania prosiguió pásando por todas la famosas. Ahiru nunca habia sido muy religiosa y no acostumbrba. Por cierto rezar a las grabdew bailarinas pasadas o presentes. Pero era un modo de pasara el tiempo sin pensra. Ahiru sabia instintivamente que podia bailar en ese papel y hacerlo bien. Todo se arreglaria en cuanto subiera al escenario cuando la musica la arrastrase. Cuando estuviera Fakir para filtrear con ellay ayudarle a tejer el hechizo. Mientras tanto, la bailarina mas prometedoraen la famosa compania del CIVIC BALLET de nueva york no era si no una adolecente de 19 años con el estomaho echo un nudo y el cereblo poblado por preguntas sin respuesta ¿ donde estaria su padre justo esa noche? En su camerino habia encontrado un gran ramo de rosas blancas, a nombre de Charon Hale; enviadas por telefono, sin duda pero ¿desde donde? Ademas, probablemente no estabas pagas.

La muchacha tenia puesto un chal azul y las medias de lana _can-can _tejidas a ganchillo en parches contrastantes que Rue le habia hecho el año anterior, las llamaba mis can-can de la buena suerte pq las tenia puestas el da en que el señor gato la habia elegido para el papel de Giselle. Desd entonces no se las qutaba ni para dormir.

Bajo el chal y las can-can lucia el delicado traje de Giselle, la campesina del cuento de hadas corpiño celeste, blusa marfil, de mangas abullonadas con bordado de flores y falda de color azul muy tenue con siete enaguas de color crema. Llevaba el pelo largo recogido en un clasico rodete, sujeto con flores, pero dispuesto de tal modo que cayera en una cascada castaña hasta la cintura en el momento de la locura. Sus mallas de escena eran las tradicionales para Giselle el mas claro de los rosados con zapatillas de punta al tono. Esas puntas armadas con lona y cola habian sido flexionadas y golpeadas contra la pared del camerin a fin de hacerlas ceder un poco para que fueran menos resbalosas, mas silenciosas en la carrera para reducir el peligro. Aunque Ahiru e su papel de Giselle pareceria la delicadeza encarnada se habia preparado con tanta precausion como un jugador de rugby antes der salir a ala lucha.

Sigui con sus ejercicios, ignorante del mar de actividades que se arremolinaba entorno a ella tras el escenario del inmenso New York State Theatre del lincoln center. El bastidor cuyo reverso de madera no tenia la mayor intencion de su frente diestramente pintado, era para el publico la fachada de la cabaña de Giselle. Un rectangulo obscuro representaba la puerta: dentro de pocos minutos Ahiru pasaria por esa abertura para emerger como Giselle, la doncella enamorada, la reina de la cosecha la malhada heroína de la leyenda "malhalada" se dijo Ahiru "esa es la palabra correcta a veces se sentia tan malhalada como Giselle, a veces se preguntaba como sreria tener una juventud normal, un hogar de de veras vivir sin verse limitda por los cuatro por ensayos, clases y candilejas por la ferrea disciplina de el señor gato...

tsu-tsu ku... continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Alrededor de Ahiru Hale, los diversos reinos del ballet tras bastidores zumbaban con actividad creciente. Aquello era las gran masa oculta del temprano cuya partes pequeña era la representación misma, así como la representación era la parte mas breve en la prolongada jornada de Ahiru. Cuando ya no le quedaron mas bailarinas por convocar pensó en el día vivido. A las siete, desayuno con Rue; clase a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco: dos horas de ejercicios y calentamiento intensivo para toda la compañía, donde las estrellas se mezclaban con los jovencitos del cuerpo de baile y ella, Ahiru no podía sentirse a gusto en ninguna parte; inmadura aun como bailarina principal, había despertado el resentimiento de varias muchachas de su edad o mayores, pasadas de alto cuando el señor gato la ascendió.

Todas las diferencias, todas las características individuales y las competencias desaparecían durante la clase. Cada un de ellos se convertía en una rueda mas del gigantesco engranaje, para funcionar como un solo ser en busca de una sola meta: la precisión, la elegancia de línea el movimiento sin esfuerzo, por mucho esfuerzo que demandara. Dos horas de eso, y cualquiera quedaría listo para una buena siesta. Pero no Ahiru Hale. Tuvo que salir corriendo a probarse ropa sin tempo para almorzar. Después, al fin el muy necesario descanso :unas pocas horas durante la tarde, en las cuales Ahiru trato en vano de relajarse aunque preocupada, no por Giselle si no por una pieza moderna que debía bailar la semana siguiente. "siempre que todavía este en el mundo de los vivos", pensó mientras volvía a flexionar las piernas. Después avía vuelto al teatro para hacer una hora de precalentamiento, vestirse y prepararse. Allí estaba, aun calentando los músculos pocos minutos antes de que se levantara el telón; a las ocho en punto la jornada de Ahiru llevaba doce horas, sin que la presentación hubiera comenzado siquiera.

Era casi la hora. Extraños y discordantes gemidos ascendían desde el foso de la orquesta. El director de escena, sentado ante su gran pupitre dictaba órdenes por dos teléfonos rojos, como una general de la era espacial. A sesenta metros de altura pendía invisible pero ya lista en la oscuridad la selva encantada del segundo acto. Silenciosos movimientos llenaban los espacios vacíos: los jóvenes del cuerpo de baile iban surgiendo de los ascensores que bajaban de los camerinos, tres pisos por encima de la planta principal. Ellos como Ahiru, acababan de hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento y corrian para combatir el frio de entre los bastidores. El frio es el enemigo de los bailarines: un músculo helado puede revelarse y dejarlos baldados por dias enteros. El frio, la vejez, la falta de ejercicio todos son enemigos. Joseph Mazo. Un perspicaz periodista, ha dicho que el escenario de ballet es una zona de combate. Demasiado cierto

(N.A : SUPONGAMOS QUE AQUÍ LILI Y PIQUE NO SON DIGAMOS AMIGAS OKS, NISIQUERA SE SI VAN A SALIR LAS DOS… YA VEREMOS) Iris Dowling se aparto de un grupo de doncellas campesinas para acercarse a Ahiru. "Me dará una puñalada" pensó Ahiru; Iris era su única rival posible entre las bailarinas mas jóvenes del Civic Ballet " Es mas alta que yo" se dijo observándola; " Es mas bonita y mucho mas atractiva, Dios lo sabe. No se porque el señor gato me eligió a mi " Ahiru Hale no era el único miembro de la compañía que se lo preguntaba, pero la palabra del señor gato era un poquito mas poderosa que la palabra directa de Dios. Nadie ponía en tela de juicio sus decisiones, si quería hacer carrera en el Civic.

Pero Iris no dijo nada en contra de Ahiru. En cambio se beso la punta de los dedos y le toco el hombro desnudo.

--_merde!— _dijo

Un rito.

--_Merde. _Iris.

Ahiru repitió el gesto extraño con una sonrisa " tiene los ojos demasiado brillantes" pensó "ha de estar tramando algo. Pero ha sido muy gentil en desearme _merde. _no tenia porque hacerlo" _merde_ significa "suerte" , y los dedos en el hombro eran para no arruinar el maquillaje. Nadie sabe del todo como fue que "merde" se volvió, para los bailarines en un modo de desearse buena suerte. En los teatros de broadway los actores se desean : "rómpete una pierna" en el ballet esa zona de combate las fracturas no son broma; por eso de algún modo fue "merde"

Ahiru se volvió para observar a Lilie que desaparecía detrás de los bastidores con ls otras muchachas del cuerpo. "Pudo haber sido amiga mía" se dijo. Era como si liliehubiera quedado en una costa lejana y solo entones Ahiru empezara e reparar en su ausencia.

Ahiru no tenia amigos de verdad en el Civic: ni amigos ni enemigo, y solo un ex amante. El programa no resultaba muy intenso para una muchacha de diecinueve años pero Ahiru desecho el pensamiento. Ya tenia bastante que hacer: su vida estaba completa con la danza y la danza era suficiente. Al menos siempre lo ha sido

Al frente se oyó una especie de chicharra; en seguida una oleada de aplausos: el director había tomado su lugar. "no voy a pensar en lilie" se dijo Ahiru apretando en torno a sus hombros delgados la gastada bata de toalla; pero el frió no estaba en el ambiente, si no, dentro de ella. "pensare en Giselle, pensare en fakia" eso serviría pensar en Fakia Luvov. De cualquier modo toda esa gente había venido, en realidad a verlo a el.

El trabajo del bailarín era mas cansado que el de Ahiru. Se ejercitaba con casi toda la energía que iba a emplear sobre el escenario, pues quería que su entrada fuera la continuación de una fuerza ya acumulada y no un simple comienzo. El joven ruso estaba ya sudando bajo el elegante traje de Alberche, duque de Silesia, disfrazado del tosco campesino para conquistar el corazón de Giselle. Encima del chaleco y la camisa de mangas anchas llevaba un rompe vientos demasiado grande color rojo, con la imagen de bethoven, la imagen se fruncía mas y mas al torcer fakia el cuerpo extendiendo las piernas a un ritmo que solo el poda oír: tarareaba en voz muy baja, una vieja melodía de Cole Porter; no era de extrañar que beethoven frunciera en entrecejo

--night an day …--tarareaba fakir Luvov en su ingles no muy perfeccionado—you are the one…

Pierna extendida, demi-plie, arriba, tour en l'air. El ejercicio proseguía y Ludwig parecía cada vez mas iracundo.

Detrás de los bastidores la cosas eran iguales en todas partes, según pensó Fakir: los mismos olores, el mismo apuro, la misma tensión en aumento; idénticas las emanaciones de electricidad emitidas desde la multitud a los bailarines y, con suerte viceversa

Con sus 24 años Fakia Luvov llevaba seis años representando el papel masculino principal de Giselle. Albecht no era nuevo para Fakia, si Giselle era el comienzo de Ahiru Hale. Sin embargo el ruso esperaba ansiosamente esa representación

El altavoz de bastidores advirtió a todo el mundo: cinco minutos par alzar el telón, por favor….

Era una cuanta regresiva tan exacta como el lanzamiento de cualquier cohete espacial " Y que lanzaremos esta noche?" se pregunto Fakia con su amplia sonrisa de pillo callejero; no había sido otra cosa hasta hacia pocos años . "sigue el impulso Fakia". Impulso, instinto, loca urgencia: como quiera se lo llamase, Fakia venia siguiendo los mandatos de su corazón prácticamente desde el cuna. Nunca lo ponía en duda, ni siquiera pensaba mucho en por que hacia lo que hacia. El impulso lo había hecho escapar durante la gira del kirov, hacia dos años en la ciudad de Ámsterdam: tras desaparecer entre una multitud de turistas alemanes había tomado un taxi para dirigirse de inmediato al consulado norteamericano. El impulso lo había llevado hasta ahí, hasta esa noche para bailar frente al publico mas exigente del mundo con una muchachita inexperta. No era lo mas seguro, pero las cosas seguras nunca habían atraído a Fakia Luvov; de ser así aun seguiría siendo el deleite de los burócratas de Leningardo y estaría bailando un para de veces al mes, quizás según el capricho de algún jerarca. Y siempre envejeciendo entre clásicos, pegado como una mosca a la miel en la invariable coreografía del kirov que había quedado irrevocablemente petrificada antes de que Ahiru Hale o Fakia Luvov vieran la luz de este mundo

Pensó en Ahiru. Extraña criatura. En Ahiru Hale había una cualidad etérea. Misteriosa. Salvaje, que intrigaba a Fakia y lo atraía al mismo tiempo. No era franca y espontánea como casi todas las muchachas norteamericanas: tenía sus secretos y los reservaba. Las otras eran tan faltas de complicaciones como una aurora… y a fin de cuentas igualmente aburridas. En Ahiru Hale, en cambio percibía cierta reserva detrás de su graciosa técnica. Había comprendido que el señor gato la eligiera de inmediato para representar el papel de Giselle.

Sabia al igual de el señor gato que esa esquiva, misteriosa cualidad se transmitía mas allá de las candilejas.

Sin dejar de ejercitarse, en tanto los segundos se aproximaban a alzar el telón. Fakia pensó en todas las Giselle con las que había bailado, si hubo otras Giselle en le kirov, muchas después de su huida representaciones como invitado especial y de todas ellas (Fakia lo sabia con seguro instinto de bailarín) esta seria la mejor, la mágica. No había podido explicar porque, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. En estas cosas hay química, tan simple y tan infinitamente complicada como el amor o el odio. A veces uno juntaba dos grandes bailarines….. y nada. En otros casos una pareja no muy adecuada despertaba una alquimia especial, dando nacimiento a un gran binomio. Así había pasado con otro desertor; la primera ves que Nureyev bailo con Margot Fonteyn, los dos hicieron saltar chispas que iluminaron todo el mundo del ballet.

No había modo de entender esa magia, de extraer una formula o de embotellarla. Acudía como el don de un dios caprichoso, y cuando así era no quedaba más que aceptar el regalo y tratar de hacerle justicia.

-whether near to you… or far…

Fakia se quito el rompevientos rojo y se enjugo cuidadosamente la cara con un papel antes de quitarse los pantalones de abrigo. El señor gato se acer5co para desearle merde y Fakir con una sonrisa flexiono los dedos dentro de las botas. Estaba por suceder, la magia. Se oyó un enorme susurro el gran telón dorado empezaba a levantarse.

El señor gato rondaba en su reino como una legendaria pantera guardiana. Había cruzado e escenario desierto, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden y ahora se aproximaba al joven Luvov que se estaba ejercitando para desearle merde. Luvov había sido una apuesta a ciegas; no por su habilidad como bailarín, ya que era bien conocida, si no por que al incluirlo como artista invitado al Civic ballet, el gato desafiaba una de sus reglas fundamentales: mantener una compañía de repertorio sin estrellas. Y Fakia era una estrella; seguiría siéndolo, cualquiera fura la política del Civic. La apuesta del coreógrafo consistía en que el muchacho aceptara formar parte permanente de la compañía. Su contrato se regia por 3 meses del cual ya había pasado uno.

El señor gato contemplo sonriendo la ejercitación de Fakia. Bien se veía recibido el adiestramiento recibido en el Kirov. Nadie podía juzgarlo mejor que el, pues el Gato a su vez había estudiado, en el venerable teatro Maryinsky, ¿sesenta años atrás? No soportaba el tiempo de los calendarios; los calendarios eran inventos de los historiadores, las compañías de seguro y los cobradores de impuestos. El tiempo, en si era aburrido. Solo importaban los acontecimientos, la gente, los amantes, las representaciones, los principios, los finales. con sus setenta y cuatro años era capaz de recordar en su mínimo detalle un ballet bailado en 1918, pero quizás no pudiera decir que había almorzado el día anterior.

Dejo a Fakia Luvov y siguió recorriendo el escenario tras bastidores; bromeo deseo merde a todo un grupo de aldeanos y ajusto la cinta que una bailarina llevaba al corpiño para que no se enredaran. Buscaba a Ahiru pero nadie lo habría sospechado. Al fin la vio ya sin bata ni medias can-can ejercitándose utilizaba un soporte a modo de barra. El señor gato desde las sombras, se maravillo por centésima des de la energía de su concentración.

Ahiru no era una mujer hermosa; nadie se volvía para mirarla cuando entraba a una habitación. Pero era capaz de crearse a si misma cuando bailaba. Hasta donde alcanzaba la larga memoria del gato, solo dos o tres bailarinas habían sido capaces de originar tanta belleza con el mero movimiento: la Pavlova, la Fonteyn, la Plisetkaia. Tal vez había arriesgado la moral del Civic al ascender tan rápido a esa jovencita, pero no era riesgo darle el papel de Giselle; el señor gato había apostado en ello algo mas que su vida: su propia reputación. Saludo a Ahiru con la mano y se alejo aun sonriendo para dar señal de que subieran el telón.

Tsuzu ku….

En el siguiente cap:

El ballet siguió y los amantes se vieron atrapados en el amor inevitable, en la inevitable condena……


End file.
